Thoughts of a Noble man…
by kikitsa
Summary: Hiashi, unlike what the others believe is nothing but a human like all the others. In his life, he has always treasured memories and people he loves. A lookout in Hiashi's point of view of his life and relationship with certain people.
1. Chapter 1

_My very first attempt at writing naruto stories even though I am member at the fanfiction for quite some time now. _

_This is going to be a multi-chaptered story with independent plot each chapter and it will focus on Hiashi's point of view of people surrounding his family or not. I have a weakness with the Hyugas from Naruto(who doesn't anyway). So I don't want to spoil the stories for you.! Read below and rate if you want! Feedback is always welcome!_

**_Disclaimer notice: The manga Naruto ,his characters that are referred below as well as some plot scenes that exist in the text, all these belong to Kishimoto Masashi and only!_**

**_Thoughts of a Noble man…._**

Chapter 1: To a better place

At his forty two years of life, Hyuuga Hiashi has contemplated his life quite a few times. To be honest actually, at certain times when he is free of the usual burdening official work of the Hyuuga Council, he rests at his favorite chamber next to the garden, enjoying his strong flavored green tea and while taking in the whole breathtaking scenery of the Hyuuga Gardens, he allows himself to ride the road inside the secrets paths of his mind…Because as they say, who can know him more than he himself?

Life for him has never been easy. At some time of his life, he must have believed that life is a burden itself, that people only live to suffer and death is the best option. At the recent years though he has changed his point of view

The day is so bright and shiny. The tea tastes better than ever. The harmony at those rare moments at the Hyuga Compound is to be honored! He closes his eyes...As usual, scenes of his past life make their appearance. He has made peace with his life sometime now. Certain events , faces people, facts. All of them. He opens his eyes for an instant. Closes them again. He hears nothing but the sound of birds chirping happily and the river pond flowing calmly. Everything is silent…

Suddenly, as he has his eyes closed, and as he is walking the chambers of his mind-thoughts, a mirror stands in front of him. He sees a face. Is it a mirror? No, wait, it can't be!

Hizashi…

His brothers face is always constant on his life's memories. A big and fundamental part of them include his deceased twin brother. If someone asked him, no, he firmly believes his heart is shared: the one half is his and the other belonged and still belongs and will always belong to Hizashi. He never forgot his brother. He can't describe the guilt and loneliness he feels times to times…Why him? Why is his brother dead and he is there, it should be reversed. Of course, he learned with years of experience it is difficult to shake the opinions and beliefs of the Hyuga Elders and to go against his brother's determination , especially when family issues are involved. Yet again, he never did anything on purpose to provoke it. Any parent would do anything to save his child and that night he saved his almost kidnapped daughter. Had he not be the type of man that retires late at night to sleep, had he not heard some movements at Hinata's room, she would not even exist by now. And when he killed the man and took his daughter in his arms, he sensed the skies were laughing ironically in him. But that is off the topic, he wants to concentrate on his brother.

Their childhood, before Hizashi gets branded with the cursed seal, was so innocent. They were literally like the two sides of the same coin. He would never forget how his demeanor would be more calm than his brother's. And now that he thinks of it…while he was scared what people thought of him , he always had his brother by his side to give him courage…He never forgot that when he got lectured harshly by his father(that man needed some psychology lessons definitely!), Hizashi would sneak in the kitchen and then in his room and bring him the homemade chocolate cookies he so much loved and that cheered him up in an instant. And of course , after Hizashi got sealed, Hiashi knew that even though hierarchy was established between Branch And Main house, nothing changes his feelings of affections towards his brother and would spar with him just to make him forget. And he would even act so that he sometimes lost the spars in order to make his twin feel satisfied in any way he could.

His death ruined him.

He was ready to die and he was worried about leaving his daughter behind. He shouted at the elders, he even thought of disowning all of them from the Hyuga If he could. Who in the world brought up that scheme of Hizashi taking his place and pretending to be the dead head of the Hyuga that will be given off to the Cloud Village? And a big part of his was even broken when his father proposed the deal. That man's nerves! Hizashi's stepping on the front didn't make it things better. He thought that he himself made his brother's life miserable, guilt overflowed his mind then, he remembers it clearly. From that time on , years passed on quickly, senselessly. He never went to Hizashi's funeral, he just saw his dead body covered just for a fraction of seconds…And then, his mind opens the door of the most tattered moment of his life. The night his brother died, he broke the mask of the fearsome leader and burst out in silent tears. For he had lost everything, although he had more things to care.

As years passed by, he has come to appreciate his brother's gift and although he knows that this void his death created will never be really filled with , love and happiness in his life the late years have made it for the better.

Hinata and Hanabi are always by his side. And the other big part of his family, Neji, whom he has connected to Hizashi in more than one way, has tried to soften the bonds between the family.

He has gone to Hizashi's grave plenty of times now. He sits there quite a few minutes, hours even if he has free time. He knows his twin hears his silent thoughts. What does Hizashi think about him? Is he satisfied with how he has managed life? For how he treated Neji? And he knows….Hizashi's place as Neji's father will never be taken by Hiashi, but care and love and affection is the least he can offer to his nephew.

A wind blows and his hair flows by the open window. The silent breeze is so touching.

Memories…

He knows that without them he would be nothing.

Hizashi once told him that all we keep inside ourselves are the memories and we have to appreciate them, even if they are good or bad.

This house was filled both with laughter and tragedy. Although the latter has always been prominent, he will never forget how Hizashi would tell him jokes, how he entrusted secrets to him and even though their father had separated them due to the main and branch family, they would always be one. Hiashi himself had shared things to his twin, and the only time he had to use the cursed seal on him, he bitterly regretted it.

He wouldn't sleep for nights and he would question his own existence in the world.

Hizashi's face lingers in his mind a lot too often it seems. Maybe his absence triggers it. Maybe he thinks that sometimes life is unfair that his other half was taken from him.

But he vowed to himself to always be able to try and be more confident , more decisive and able to make little sacrifices when needed, for the ones he loves. One of them is the cursed seal's abolishment, a promise he has made to the memory of Hizashi. Whether he succeeds or not, he knows at least that he will try hard to succeed that.

A more intense breeze spaced him out of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings.

Silence.

He got up from the floor and went towards the sliding door. He looked up at the sky. It reminded him of how his twin liked to watch the beautiful and alluring blue color, a trait his son inherited.

He then took the path that led to the grave of his twin. Maybe he will be happy to see him. Strangely enough, when the sky is grey and pouring, Hiashi feels moody. Instead, when like his own twin is on a bright mood up in the heaven, the Hyuga head feels lighter.

Because no matter what happened between these brothers, Hiashi will always find his place by his twin. And when he soul will ascend the heaven the rightful day, he knows that his missing piece will instantly be filled….

To a better place…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my new update took so long!

The second chapter of this multi-chaptered story . This one is something I long awaited to post because it contains my one and only favorite Naruto character, Hyuga Neji! My cute genius,because of him I follow naruto 10 years now! Anyway this story is concentrating on Hiashi's view of his young nephew's life. Don't want to spoil anymore!

Read, Enjoy and review! Feedback Is always welcome!

**_Disclaimer notice: The manga and anime Naruto ,his characters that are referred below as well as some plot scenes that exist in the text, all these belong to Kishimoto Masashi and only!_**

*Spoiler alert at the ending notice*

Off we go!

**_ Thoughts of a Noble man…._**

Chapter 2: The right time….

The rays of the early rising sun brightened his face. Although tired by the constant paperwork and Hyuga meetings, Hiashi would always enjoy getting up early and enjoy his tea as the morning chill would penetrate in his light robes. He would sip some of his tea and then he would breath the fresh air, he probably feels heavenly.

And that's what he does now, as a part of his everyday routine.

He stands outside the room of his work office before he entangles himself in another barrage of heavy work and Hyuga petitions and problems. Damn that world!

His tea is still hot despite the chilly air of March and he allows himself to relax and close his eyes for a moment. Although he detests loneliness at all, some minutes away from everything are really precious.

At least that's what he thought.

A few meters away on the other side of the house, near the Majestic Hyuga Gardens, he can hear something, or someone move. It can't be the cat making such noises, because clearly the sounds he hears come from a human.

He decides to approach a little closer. "_It is probably someone who tends to the gardens" he thought inwardly. _A better and closer look form the eyes of the Hyuga head however , make him have another opinion. He is totally surprised to see his young nephew so early, panting and heavily breathing. Surely he was training.

A smile curved upon Hiashi's face. "_As expected of my brother's son" _he thought. Though he still couldn't shake the thought that probably training at such early hours would be quite brutal for a young teenager. But Gai 's discipline probably has something to do with that.

Approaching silently a bit more so that he won't be a burden to Neji's training, he decides to hide behind a post that supports the balcony area of the mansion and watch his nephew from afar. He leans his head to the post and allows his mind to relax as he watches the young boy practice his taijutsu style techniques. It doesn't take many minutes for Hiashi to discern that the boy is indeed a genius, completing every move with perfect accuracy and grace, the talent of the Hyuga clearly running pure and intense in his veins.

Even though that should make him happy and proud, Hiashi felt a knock of guilt hit him inside. For no other reason, just because he remembered that fate's cruelty had him placed on the side of the Branch Family of the Hyuga .

_"Stupid Hiashi. No such thing exists anymore. Don't think like that!" _

For the Hyuga leader knows that the Hyuga clan will opt for better days and years but he will never forget what this idiotic cast system (whose functionality he never supported nor he understood the benefit ever) had done to his nephew apart from the loss of his father.

The train of thought began again. This time the road contained landscapes of fear, anger and pure teenage drama. He isn't very proud as a man that he really gets to talk and know his nephew only after at least 7 years. For he had no courage to approach him earlier, he had no words to speak to him with earlier.

Going back to the past ,Neji's birth was one of the best moments in Hiashi's life, because knowing his twin brother's depressed psychology he knows and he assumes at the time that the boy's coming to the world was like god-sent to him. His wife didn't make it at the childbirth, she died minutes later and she was happy she could hold and see his face for only a few seconds.

The child was like his father, identical even in face and in his behavior before the twins get apart. It was the time the two brothers forgot where they belonged in the house and followed their hearts. They spent time frequently together with little Neji and his father ,and when the tiny little baby was already one year old and would shot a smile to his uncle, Hiashi wouldn't hide his excitement and love for the child, promising to himself that he would protect him no matter what.

He is ashamed that he didn't keep this promise for a big part, not that he could do otherwise….

The hyperactive and energetic child, respectful and lovely met his daughter when she was three years old. He dreaded that day. He couldn't face Hizashi, knowing that he would be the one to brand this happy child with the Hyuga didn't deserve it….

The procedure was quick and tried to make the child remember as less as he could for the day. Only Hiashi was present at the marking for , if one day Neji hated the responsible ones , it would only be him…

From then, Neji saw his uncle less, though he didn't hate him . He started to do that though, when the adult man was forced to activate the seal on his twin, once he felt malice towards his own daughter…Any parent would step in front to protect his precious child...

And then incident with the Cloud happened….Hizashi's death fell like a ton of bricks to the five year old child….He could justify him, because, if really you lost the only person you had as support…what would you do?

Since then, Neji stopped talking to his uncle and his daughter. Hanabi's coming to the world was indifferent to him. Hiashi was worried. But he really hated himself and blamed his cowardish mind, while he really wanted to tell Neji the truth, he was scared that the child would act violently and he didn't want to cause unintentional fuss, especially within the territory of fearsome Hyuga elders.

_"When the right time comes, I will…."_

Because he knew, if the boy said something harsh, Hiashi would undoubtedly forgive him. But the snobbish elders like his stern father would not in any way…

The time went by quickly. Neji was like and( behaved as such)like a stranger to the clan. Hiashi had already lost hope for the boy to mend the oceanic-like rift between his close relatives and for his sweet Hinata, who proved much more fragile and weak to inherit the title of the head of the Hyuga. This period of life seemed so hard: when he thought something bad happens, something worser appears…

He is informed that Neji is exceptionally talented at the academy and he graduates as number one rookie from his class. Then he is placed at a team which is supervised and lead by Maito Gai. The latter, although gives Neji the impression of a psychotic- hyperactive man, always has in mind to secretly inform Hiashi of Neji's accomplishments and improvement, and never forgets to emphasize the fact that the child's psychology is totally ruined and he is confused on the inside. Hiashi nods, though he knows a few things can be done, if the child won't accept to face his family again.

_"He will mature soon and will know"_ he always told himself. "_I just have to be patient, time cures everything…"_

He was surprised to hear that Neji would be participating in the Chuunin exams. Not that he doubted about his nephew's capabilities! He was sure that the boy, being the prodigy that he was, and with the will to surpass the Main family's members in fighting style and talent, would pass with flying colors.

Then he learned about Hinata's injuries and her immediate care at the hospital…

He didn't know what to do and how to act. How would he go the hospital and face his daughter (if she ever had the chance to wake up and recover), the one he abandoned to Kurenai Yuuhi to train alone?…..And Neji? Surely the Elders must have heard of what he did on his time of range…They would't let that go by just like that….Already, some Elders are trying to find the right causation to punish the child,. Being prodigenous and from the Branch Family is like the biggest threat to them….

He searched for Neji but knew he wouldn't come to the house after what he did to his cousin…Probably he spent nights at his teammates' houses….Or Gai was keeping him…

After he visited his daughter on the hospital , on his way home he pondered why things turned out like that. Not like he didn't expect that. He starting doubting his role as an ideal father….and the promise he gave to Hizashi? That his son would be provided for? Too many things….so little courage…

When he arrived at the Hyuga Mansion, the leader was still in his thoughts. Deciding to check upon Neji's room in any case he had returned, he noticed that the sliding door was closed but not completely, a small gap indicating that someone carelessly didn't close it while he left or someone was inside and was going to leave the room soon. Realization hit him when he remembered whose room it was. Neji's room…It has been too long since he hadn't been at that place of the mansion…

He stood there for a few seconds…Should he knock to check…No, Neji wouldn't come to this place. No matter how strong he was, human fear is something that once it takes over, won't get away easily. Just as he was ready to leave the place too, he heard some noises from inside the room…._"What is going on? Is he inside? Is he here?"_

The corridor of that side of the house was lonely and quiet and Hiashi thought it wouldn't hurt to linger a bit more and hear. Muffled cries and sobs came from the room. He slided the door ever so lightly so that he wouldn't be noticed and tried to look inside. He regretted it instantly.

Inside the room he saw his nephew, sitting at the edge of his bed, curled, his one foot on the bed and the other on the floor, both hands supporting his head. He was thinnier than ever…

His hair was untied and a total mess. Some of them were sticking to his face due to the tears running from his closed eyes. His expression was that of a person in pain and desperation, a moment before he falls of the cliff….

For only a moment the young boy looked up at the pale ceiling , it was like he was asking for help and courage from the heavens. Hiashi started to feel guilty witnessing Neji in his most vulnerable of states. He wanted to do something, embrace the boy and calm him down, but knew that his own nephew hated him..He left him in his own privacy and headed towards his workoffice.

There, that time was one of those rare ones that you could find Hiashi broken, and with faint tears across his cheeks...

When the Chuunin exams day arrived, he decided that no matter the outcome, he would talk to Neji , even if the latter was against it and he would give him the right explanation.

Neji, although proved to the audience why he has entitled as the Hyuga prodigy, lost to Uzumaki Naruto and then he decided to follow the medics. This would be the time. In a few moments, all would be finished. No matter the conclusion.

Neji was angry with himself, and was even more shocked that the Hyuga leader was in front of him. He spoke to him with harsh tones but Hiashi expected worser. And he revealed it. He confided to the young boy that he was ready to die in order to save his family but his brother stepped in , willing to take his twin's place. Neji's confusion was so evident in his features, Hiashi took a scroll out of his robes, entrusting to this little item his last hopes of restoring the estranged relationships with his nephew. Neji read it in an instant, a whole world of beliefs, ill-fated opinions and moments of sheer mental torture and threats all over him, crumbled in an instant before his eyes. And of course having the head of the Hyuga bow in front of you wasn't something he saw everyday. The man he used to blame all his life, the man he never wanted to see again in his life was down on the floor, kneeling, bearing not the face of Hyuga leader but the face of a pained man that seeked forgiveness at least eight years now, the man that tries to construct a "bridge" among that rift between the people of the clan.

When he left the stadium, he still couldn't believe Neji forgave him. Yet again, they probably wanted a path out of tragedy and they opted for better. And yet again , Hiashi wasn't present to see his nephew shed a few tears for all that had happened up until now.

Neji , through the years, matured. He became a fine, noble man with manners that exceeded even those of the Elders that feigned nobility inside the clan. He learned not to fear, not to judge without knowing and his father's sacrifice became a motive for him to become stronger and the free bird he always wanted. More positive and more friendly, he made steadier bonds and with no more bitterness.

He had to admit though, that Hiashi was a big support on that too. He would allow by any means no one to come closer and hurt the boy, let alone threat him. Same with Hinata. He stopped being impersonal to her and found out that family bonds are really something he should treasure. He shared technique styles with his nephew, despite the disapproval of his father and also let him help him with some work on his office. From that moment, Hiashi made a new beginning and a new start for the Hyuga.

"Uncle? Are you feeling all right?"

A soft baritone voice took him out of his reverie. He looked up from the floor and directed his eyes to the voice , where he came face to face with the boy he was thinking all these few minutes. Said boy was staring at him with a questioning look on his face and spoke again.

"You are up early, Uncle!"

"Yes, indeed Neji. So are you, my boy. I suppose you practice. You should take a rest you know. Even geniuses need it!"

Neji didn't know if he had to preserve hi s seriousness or to laugh but he was afraid if such action showed disrespect to the older man's comment. He just let it pass.

"Nice day today, right? I guess I should enjoy it before I get to work on that depressing office of mine!"

"Would you want me to help you in anything with your work Uncle?"

Although the proposal of Neji helping him was more than tempting, he really spoke otherwise.

"No, thank you Neji. I will look at it myself. Don't bother yourself with that at such a beautiful day. Thank you again!"

Neji smiled lightly and bowed before he excused himself for the way to his bedroom. Hiashi knew that although young, this boy was gifted. And he made sure that he let him enjoy his time , because maybe he had plans for the boy in the feature. Plans that surely the boy wouldn't put aside…

*spoiler alert *

The last line refers to Hiashi wanting and having in mind to make Neji the Head of Hyuga, even if the other's protested it. Before he died, I honestly believed Neji would become Hyuga head, he wanted it I am sure and deserved…

Danm you Kishimoto. Bring him back…I 'll never get over it…..

*sobs*

Rate and review!


End file.
